


Blind Spot

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-12
Updated: 2008-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Hermione has a blind spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Spot

Everyone knows Hermione Granger is an incredibly clever witch. Not only does she have a rising career, liaisoning between Hogwarts and the Ministry, but it's an open secret that she was the brains behind Potter's success over the years; the rational counterpart to his dumb luck.

Everyone also knows, however, that Hermione Granger has a blind spot, a fragment of wilful stubbornness in the face of logic – something she didn’t learn with S.P.E.W. – something she now seems incapable of accepting when it comes a certain Potions Master.

Not all creatures dream of freedom.

Not all wizards seek a happy ending.


End file.
